Şablon:Bilgi kutusu/doc
Kullanımı Aynı kullanım için şablonuna bakınız, fakat ek bir fark mevcut. Tablonun her satırı, ya bir "başlık" olabilir ya da bir etiket/veri çifti olabilir , veya sadece bir veri hücresi olabilir. Parametreler Göster/Tartış/Düzenle etiketleri ;name : Bu kısımda sayfanın adı belirtilmedir.. kullanabilirsiniz. Eğer paramterler çıkarılırsa, göster/düzenle/tartış bağlantıları gözükmeyecektir. Başlık Bilgi kutusuna başlık eklemenin iki yolu vardır. Birinci yol, başlık bilgi kutusunun dışında kalır ve en üste gelir. İkinci yol, başlık bilgi kutusunun içindeki kutucuğun içinde yer alır. İstediğiniz şekli kullanabilirsiniz. Hatta iki başlık tarzını bile kullabilirsiniz (fakat bu kullanım tavsiye edilmez). ;title : Başlığın bilgi kutusunu oluşturan gövdenin üzerine çıkması için bu parametre kullanılır. (1. örnekteki gibi) ;above : Başlığın bilgi kutusunu oluşturan gövdenin içinde yer alması için bu parametre kullanılır. (2. örnekteki gibi) Tercihsel parametreler ; subheader: } ve } arasına uygun bir başlık için. ; image : Şablonda yer alması istenen resimler içindir.. Resim yazımının tamamen kullanın, örneğin 200px. Resim otomatik olarak ortalanacaktır. ;caption : Resim için uygun görülen altyazı. ;header(n) : metne uygun bir başlık verir. (n: burda bir sayı göstermektedir. Örneğin: header1, header2, header90.) ;label(n): metne uygun bir etiket verir ;data(n): metne uygun bir bilgi/parametre verir ;below: Bilgi kutusunun en altında yer alacak olan bilgiler için kullanılır. *'Not': Header, label ve data parametrelerini kullanırken sayısal olarak sırayla gidiniz ve sayıların biribiryle uyumlu olması gerekir. örneğin: header1, label1, data1; header2, label2, data2... Tercihsel CSS stili ;bodystyle : Bilgi kutusunun gövdesi içindir. ;titlestyle : Sadece başlık (title) içindir. ;abovestyle : "above" (başlık) parametresi içindir. Ana ayarlar font-size:large;, eğer düzenli bir ayar istiyorsanız "font-size:medium;" şeklinde kullanınız. ;imagestyle : Resimlerin CSS stili içindir. Bu özellik "caption" için de geçerlidir ;captionstyle :Resmin altyazısı için. ;headerstyle : Bilgi kutusunda yer alacak başlıklar için ;labelstyle : Bilgiler için ;datastyle : Data/parametreler için ;belowstyle : En alttaki bilgiler için Microformats ;bodyclass: This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the infobox as a whole ;imageclass: This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the image; it is in particular used in conjunction with . ;class(n): This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the data cell of the specified row. If there's no data cell it has no effect. ;titleclass: This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the infobox's title caption. ;aboveclass: This parameter is inserted into the "class" attribute for the infobox's above cell. This template supports the addition of microformat information. This is done by adding "class" attributes to various data cells, indicating what kind of information is contained within. To flag an infobox as containing hCard information, for example, add the following parameter: |bodyclass = vcard And for each row containing a data cell that's part of the vcard, add a corresponding class parameter: |class1 = fn |class2 = org |class3 = tel ...and so forth. "above" and "title" can also be given classes, since these are usually used to display the name of the subject of the infobox. See Wikipedia:WikiProject Microformats for more information on adding microformat information to Wikipedia, and microformats.org for more information on microformats in general. Making fields optional A row with a label but no data is not displayed. This allows for the easy creation of optional infobox content rows. To make a row optional use a parameter that defaults to an empty string, like so: |label5 = Population |data5 = } This way if an article doesn't define the population parameter in its infobox the row won't be displayed. For more complex fields with pre-formated contents that would still be present even if the parameter wasn't set, you can wrap it all in an "#if" statement to make the whole thing vanish when the parameter is not used. For instance, the "#if" statement in the following example reads "#if:the parameter mass has been supplied |then display it, followed by 'kg'": |label6 = Mass |data6 = } | } kg}} For more on #if, see here. You can also make headers optional in a similar way. If you want a header to appear only if one or more of the data fields that fall under it are filled, one could use the following pattern as an example of how to do it: |başlık = Example of an optional header |üstbilgi1 = } } } |Optional header}} |etiket2 = Item one |veri2 = } |etiket3 = Item two |veri3 = } |etiket4 = Item three |veri4 = } }} header1 will be shown if any of item_one, item_two, or item_three is defined. If none of the three parameters are defined the header won't be shown. The trick to this is that the "if" returns false only if there is nothing whatsoever in the conditional section, so only if all three of item_one, item_two and item_three are undefined will the if statement fail. Örnekler Notice how when a label is defined without an accompanying data cell the row doesn't appear in the displayed infobox, and when a header is defined on the same row as a data cell the header takes precedence. For this example, and Full blank syntax (Note: the template currently handles up to 80 rows; only 20 are included here since infoboxes larger than that will be relatively rare. Just extend the numbering as needed. The microformat "class" parameters are also omitted as they are not commonly used.) |gövdebiçimi = |başlık = |başlıkbiçimi = |yukarı = |yukarıbiçimi = |resim = |resimbiçimi = |altyazı = |altyazıbiçimi = |üstbilgibiçimi = |etiketbiçimi = |veribiçimi = |üstbilgi1 = |etiket1 = |veri1 = |üstbilgi2 = |etiket2 = |veri2 = |üstbilgi3 = |etiket3 = |veri3 = |üstbilgi4 = |etiket4 = |veri4 = |üstbilgi5 = |etiket5 = |veri5 = |üstbilgi6 = |etiket6 = |veri6 = |üstbilgi7 = |etiket7 = |veri7 = |üstbilgi8 = |etiket8 = |veri8 = |üstbilgi9 = |etiket9 = |veri9 = |üstbilgi10 = |etiket10 = |veri10 = |üstbilgi11 = |etiket11 = |veri11 = |üstbilgi12 = |etiket12 = |veri12 = |üstbilgi13 = |etiket13 = |veri13 = |üstbilgi14 = |etiket14 = |veri14 = |üstbilgi15 = |etiket15 = |veri15 = |üstbilgi16 = |etiket16 = |veri16 = |üstbilgi17 = |etiket17 = |veri17 = |üstbilgi18 = |etiket18 = |veri18 = |üstbilgi19 = |etiket19 = |veri19 = |üstbilgi20 = |etiket20 = |veri20 = |aşağıbiçimi = |aşağı = }} Porting to other MediaWikis The infobox template requires the tidy extension to be installed, and may not work with other MediaWikis the WP:TRAN has a version of Infobox that has been modified to work on other MediaWikis. See also * *